


We Make a Beautiful Dream

by MaggyStar17



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Suicidal Thoughts, phenylethylamine junkie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyStar17/pseuds/MaggyStar17
Summary: Venom is starving for human heads. After a night wandering the streets and not finding bad people to turn into snacks, they discover Eddie can give exactly what the alien likes so much.





	We Make a Beautiful Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie a week ago, so I had to write a little something about the symbiotic paring. Hope you enjoy!

After living with an alien symbiote for a month, Eddie was adding more clauses in their agreement; more boundaries to his other and obligations to himself, which brought some different routines to Eddie's life. Venom would not bother him about food or anything else (besides imminent danger) during his interviews and recordings, and he would attend to the symbiote's exquisite appetite, with moderation. They agreed to one head per week - more than that and Eddie would start to look like a snack - and in the other days they could eat as much chocolate and Tater Tots as Venom wanted.

**Food!**

It was one hundredth time that word was screamed inside his head that day. "I know, V" He clutched his discomforted stomach. He wasn't exactly hungry; it was more a psychological thing, like when he drank milk some days straight to balance his calcium levels. 

**Heads, Eddie!**

When his other spent six days without eating someone's head, he got cranky.

There were days, bad people simply crossed their way. Robberies, assaults... it was common to find if you knew where to walk. Sometimes the alien got two heads on the same day and started humming Rolling Stones. Fortunately Eddie was a fan, or else he'd lose his mind.  

Today they weren't so lucky. It was almost four in the morning and Eddie was more tired from walking around for hours, than hungry or annoyed.

A stray dog barked behind them.

 **Food!** A black tendril came out from the back.

"No!" he yelled. "That's a dog. We don't eat dogs, V." The black goo recoiled. "Nor other pets," he added in case his other started having ideas.

**Bad dog, Eddie.**

The German Sheppard continued barking loudly.

"There are no bad dogs."

They kept walking and the dog didn't follow.

"It's late and I need to rest. What do you say we go home and I'll make hot chocolate and Tater Tots?" Eddie asked, already on the way to the bike.

There was a grumble in his head that sounded like "pussy", followed by other dissimulated swears. It accompanied the entire ride to the flat.  Eddie wondered if there was some loop in the depraved song or if they're all different words.

The weightless mass of the alien felt like another body that night, as he stepped the three flights of stairs to the door. While the frozen Tater Tots were in the oven, Eddie made the hot chocolate. His other was restless inside him and attacked the bowl of the potato cubes with his large mouth when they were done.

"Sorry, V." Eddie sipped on the hot beverage. "We'll get heads tomorrow."

The symbiote had been behaving lately, after Eddie threatened to drink beer every time he stole food from other people in the street of scared some children. Eddie felt like a reward was in order.

**More chocolate, Eddie.**

"Sure". He filled another mug and dropped the content on the open mouth and long tongue of the alien.

His other continued oddly silent and still hungry, as Eddie lied on the bed.

"You may nibble on my organs if you want."

Venom seemed like a starving lion set on a hunt, roaming inside his torso.

"But not too much," he added. "I don't want to die."

Eddie Brock realised his humorous words were true. Not long ago, before finding the symbiote, there were such dark and lonely nights that he wished to disappear. The gun was still in the drawer, but he hadn't thought about using it in weeks.

Heavy sleep fell upon his body. Perhaps he was fainting from the way his alien was draining him.

**Would never hurt us, Eddie.**

It was the last thing he heard before darkness took him.

* * *

 

The sun was already high in the sky and had been hitting his body for some time, judging from the way he was sweating. It had been a long sleep and an even longer and comforting dream.

Eddie had someone in the dream; someone that cared about him. He didn't know who it was, never saw the face and the body was blurred, but he knew they had been together for some time and those had been the happiest years of his life. They made him feel safe, cherished and wanted.

Also horny, noticing the tightness of his underwear. He was about to get handsy on his partner before waking up. He kicked the covers to the bottom of the bed and slipped a hand inside his underwear.

After three strokes he remembered he wasn't alone at home. He was never alone anywhere.  The dream had been so real, it felt like he was still in it. He removed his hand and hopped Venom had been hibernating from food privation.

**Hibernation is only possible without a host.**

A shiver ran down his spine. The alien had been much aware of everything after all.

**Why did you stop what you were doing?**

"Because it was a bad idea." A sudden heat reached his cheeks and ears.

**Why? You were enjoying it.**

_Damn right, I was._ He sighed. "Because that's something you do in privacy."

He wasn't sure the parasite knew what privacy meant.

**So you won't ever do that?**

After the breakup with Anne, sometimes he still hoped to get her back. Now he knew that would never happen. He wasn't interested in meeting new people either, so he wouldn't have sex for a while. Forever abdicating masturbation was unthinkable. But the thought of someone watching everything he did, felling everything he felt and knowing everything he wanted was still a bit disturbing.

 **We won't speak, Eddie,** the symbiote added. **Won't notice us.**

"Why are you being so pushy?"

**A happy host is a better host.**

Eddie remembered questioning his other's preference in eating human heads instead of the rest of the body. It seemed what Venom needed was some hormone produced by the brain. He guessed people produced that chemical in larger quantities if they were happy.

He wasn't the only one enjoying it just now... "What a damn alien poet you are."

**Don't know what a poet is...**

"Forget it," Eddie said. "Just go in the corner and be quiet." He hoped not to regret this.

The symbiote shifted and condensed to his low back, next to the spine.

Eddie reached inside his underwear again. Part of his mental arousal had vanished but his cock was still pressing on the cotton fabric. He started stoking it lazily, focusing on the pleasure.

The nice dream that made him sweat came to his mind and then some fantasies from when he was younger. He pushed down the boxers, just enough to free his enlarging cock.

His breathing became fast and shallow as the familiar pressure and heat started to reach his low abdomen. Suddenly he felt a smooth shock on the coccyx, like static electricity. That was usual. Another shock followed behind a kidney.

Eddie didn't stop or slow down his ministrations. It was something new and he was enjoying it. An electric jolt spread through the back ribs and he shuddered. Whatever it was, travelled slowly up his spine, which meant...

"Couldn't stay still, could you?"

He turned his face to the side with one more shock on the base of his skull.

**Too hungry, Eddie.**

His voice reverberated through the body and he felt Venom curled around his central nervous system, absorbing his favourite snack from the brain. It was impossible to ignore the alien now, but Eddie didn't mind it as much.

Focused on his own delight, he only noticed his boxers were sliding down his thighs when it reached the knees. He glanced and saw a black tendril tugging it out completely. Almost instantly, he felt something cool and slick wrap his testicles.

"Hey!" The voice, as he protested, was weak.

**We can see the thoughts. We know what we want.**

So maybe he wasn't actually complaining.

The smooth tendril snaked up to the foreskin, so Eddie removed his hand, letting it surround his cock, following the same rhythm. He took off his sweaty t-shirt, the last piece on clothing on his body. Venom experimented different squeezing degrees until he found the perfect one, the one that made Eddie moan. He was rising to the peak fast. But then the grip loosened.

Eddie could hear his fast breathing echoing, see his chest moving rapidly and feel the heartbeat in his abdomen, arms and ears.

The symbiote resumed pumping his cock, gradually speeding up, making him shudder and groan obscenely for a while. Then he was left almost untouched.

The same happened a few more times. On the fifth, Eddie was sure he'd reach the climax and fisted the sheet underneath, in anticipation. The strong tendril stopped moving.

Eddie whined, as clear fluid dripped on his belly. "That... That's not..." he was breathless. "what we want."

**Yes, it is.**

Another tendril slid between his buttocks and Eddie was sure he bent up and spread his legs way too fast. The slim and wet appendage entered him easily. He sighed in surprise and pleasure. It had been years since he was touched there.

It started to vibrate and slowly thickened.

 _Fuck._ Venom was deep inside his mind. He could probably see every fantasy and desire.

The second appendage moved in and out, opening him up a little more each time to hit the right spot. The first one returned to its task on his red swollen and shiny cock.

"Veeee..." he pleaded, spreading his trembling legs wider."Can you... come out?"

**Of course, dear.**

The black head with white eyes and large mouth came from his back. He held what would be Venom's shoulders and kiss him. The long muscled tongue filled his mouth instantly, making him moan like the first time. It was a mystery why he hadn't done it again until now.

Dozens of tendrils snaked over his body; wrapping hard around his thighs, vigorously massaging his chest and gently caressing his face. When the first tendril was at the blissful speed and the second one brushed the fire-lightning spot inside repeatedly, Eddie hit the orgasm. His hips trusted up as he came. His body tensed as a rock and fingers carved into the black mass of the alien as a muffled whine escaped.

When the shockwaves ended, his other licked him clean; over his flustered chest, white stained abdominals and source. The touch on the oversensitive skin triggered a warm shiver that spread through his whole being.

Venom returned to the body, with the exception of the two appendences under his hands and between his fingers.  Eddie took some time to catch a breath and make sense of what had happened.

**Love you, Eddiiieeee...**

If he had been drink he was sure he'd choke. Instead, a mix of a broken laugh and an 'awww' came out of his mouth. "Why did you said that?" His body was limp and the muscles sore.

**Because it made you happy when Anne said it.**

His mind was blank and couldn't recall any event before the last hour. But he supposed it was true.

"Do you even know what love is?"

**Not before. Not in my planet. But learned with you. To love this world, to love you.**

Suddenly he knew why he was in a blissful state in the dream. He and his lover shared everything; experiences, thoughts, memories, feelings... They were together every hour of every day, gently erasing a tiny imperfection on each other with the passing time. They had been losers. Now they had each other.

Only a fool wouldn't recognise the dream described his and Venom's relationship. Eddie was no idiot. It wasn't for simple symbiosis. Unlike the alien, Eddie could life without him. He simply didn't want to.

**Don't wish for any other host either. You're too perfect, Eddie.**

"I didn't know parasites got so sappy in the afterglow".

Venom showed up in front of him in an instant with all sharp teeth on display. **Who are you calling a _parasite_?!**

"I misspoke. I meant..." He pulled his other against his chest. "Love you too, darling."

He curled up with his alien lover in his arms and smiled as his other hummed Rolling Stones' song Love is Strong.

The comfort and happiness from the dream had transcended to the real world. It came to stay.


End file.
